Heartbeat
by Ezria for life B26
Summary: Aria and Ezra are both 16 and are different in a way ... But its never too late to fall in love... An Ezria fanfic Story Repeated


**Aria Pov**

Life is not always perfect when we least expect or misfortune comes back. Me and my best friend Hanna are threatened by an unknown called "A" nobody knows this because this guy Anonymous threatens us with our own death or theirs and we don´t want to put anyone in danger . We are the most popular girls in school. Hanna has a boyfriend a boy named Caleb who seems friendly because she talks about him for hours while I'm single, so at least I don't get hurt actually most of the requests I have received about dating I had denied because nobody is the kind of guy I always dreamed of ...

While i was in my thoughts Hanna went to Caleb so I left them alone and went for a spin around the playground.

I stopped walking when I saw a group of boys including Noel to beat an innocent boy of dark blue eyes that were either melt. Without thinking twice I went to the Noel and pushed him without any difficulty knowing he would not hurt me, I took away the poor guy that I never saw in my entire life and took him towards the infirmary since he was bleeding.

" Thank you " - he muttered staring at the floor

" You do not have to thank " - I merely gave him a smile despite being worried about a guy who I did not know .

" But it wasn´t necessary that , you could have hurt yourself because of me " - he said . By the tone of his voice I notice that he was an insecure boy.

In that moment I turned to him and ...

**Ezra Pov**

Today is my first day at a new school which I think is a horrible idea , because for me it was never very easy to make friends especially on the first day so I'm full of nerves .

I Just enter school and the first person I see is a guy if I remember Noel Kahn I hears rumors saying that he is one of the most popular guys in school , he and his group of followers . I passed him and I'm glad he had not done anything to me. Not knowing what room would take classes I decided to go ask someone. In the moment I was going to ask, a girl who I could not stop looking at her beauty and those hazel eyes and the fact that it is quite small but also thin…

Then I felt someone pulling me to the ground with an authentic strength.

When I looked up I noticed it was Noel and his friends, I knew that the first day of school was never the best to get friends but enemies.

At the time I was going to talk to ask what I had done wrong they confined themselves to beat me , I could already feel the blood running down my face until a miracle make them stopped beating me .

As shocking as it may seem that girl who had called my attention helped me get out of there without any problem .

" Thank you " - I muttered

" You do not have to thank " - she said this looking me in the eye with a sincere smile .

" But It wasn´t necessary that , you could have hurt yourself because of me " - I know I should be grateful that she helped me but I would feel guilty if Noel made her something bad .

At that point she turned to me but with a serious look and said without stopping to look me straight in the eye :

" I know we have not met and that you must be new here but seeing you or any other to be hurt by that loser Noel its… you know what I mean " - I admit I have been surprised by her response because she was quite popular as Noel but was quite the reverse of Noel .

" Can I at least know your name since you helped me ? " - I asked hoping she answers

" My name is Aria " - she actually had a very pretty name and appropriate to it .

" Hello Aria I´m Ezra " - She smiled at me which made me smile too

Finally we come to the ward where they treated me , and Aria stood there waiting for me .

" Are you better? " - She asked looking directly into the wound that I had in the face near the lip.

" Yes ... There was nothing special " - I replied with my hand tin my hair , which is what I usually do when I'm nervous .

" Are you going to watch the football game tomorrow ? " - She asked as we walked by the school

" Maybe " - I was hesitating because I did not want to see again Noel , but in another aspect I could be some time with Aria "

" Good ! So we find each other tomorrow … bye " - was all she said

This is the first day of classes and I already have someone that sticks in my head - was what I thought to myself ...

* * *

**Well this story is repeated ... In last chapter everyone was confused so i will change the end**  
**Tell me if i should update ;) **


End file.
